Generally, an operating lever apparatus for a bicycle is mainly comprised of a bracket mounted on a handle bar and an operating lever pivotally provided on the bracket. The lever being approximately L-shaped is pivotally provided on the bracket with its one-end side as a boss portion and its other-end side as a grip portion, and is provided, in its angular portion, with a support hole which is open to the bottom face and front face of the angular portion to engage the end member of the wire. Also, the bracket has an engagement hole provided therein to support the receiver of an outer cylinder for guiding the wire. The receiver (hereinafter referred to as outer receiver) is supported in the engagement hole without being secured into the engagement hole.
However, when the operating lever apparatus according to the above is engaged with the handle bar, the wire is extended through the engagement hole of the outer receiver in the bracket to engage the end member of the wire into the support hole of the lever and the outer receiver is supported into the engagement hole of the bracket for the setting operation. Since the support hole of the lever is open in the bottom face of the lever, the outer receiver is not secured into the engagement hole of the bracket and no tension force is applied upon the wire, and the wire may come out of the support hole during the setting operation, thus resulting in complicated setting-operation.
Even in a bicycle, wherein the operating lever apparatus is set on the handle lever and the brake is mounted on the bicycle the wire remains unengaged without being tensioned at a condition where the brake shoe is not restored to operating, i.e., where the remaining braking operation occurs. In this case, the wire may become loose and come out of the support hole.
To prevent the wire from being disengaged as described hereinabove, conventionally the outer receiver was secured by a proper fixing means to the bracket to secure the outer cylinder thereby controlling the free motion of the wire so that the wire was prevented from becoming disengaged. However, according to the conventional system of securing the outer receiver to the bracket by a fixing means as described hereinabove, the wire is prevented from becoming disengaged. But the construction is complicated and the end member is required to be secured to the wire after the wire has been inserted into the outer receiver. The mounting operation of the wire with respect to the lever becomes difficult. Also, a fixing operation of securing the outer receiver to the bracket is required, with the result that the entire setting operation as described hereinabove becomes complicated.